Cloud storage (includes public cloud and private cloud) has been more and more of a trend. Cloud storage indicates a system that collects massive amounts of different storage devices on the Internet and makes them work together by using application software with functions such as cluster application, grid technology, or distributed file systems, for the purpose of offering data storage and business access services.
A new technology is needed to ensure that the unencrypted data cannot be figured out from all information stored on the server; so that unencrypted data cannot be accessed by other users even cloud storage service providers.